A Thousand Ways
by allyouneedis
Summary: Before Kurt heads off to college, Blaine makes sure he won't be able to forget about him.  Unable to stop a huge grin from taking over his face, Kurt reached for his phone to text Blaine back. 'Blaine Anderson, you big sap'


**This is a response fic to sparklyshimmer2010's story "****As Long As You Love Me So", Ch. 11: Organizing. Go read it. Seriously: www. fanfiction. net/s/7625267/11/ As_Long_As_You_Love_Me_So**

**You should read the whole thing, but at least read that chapter before you read this. Or, if you don't want to ruin the surprise, you can read it after, but you have to read it because it is wonderful. And, obviously, the inspiration for this.**

**oOo**

It was the third week that was the hardest. The first two weeks were far too busy with getting settled in his dorm room, starting new classes, getting into a new routine, that Kurt didn't have time to dwell on how much he missed his family, his friends, and Blaine. Oh, he definitely still missed them, no doubt about that; it just didn't hurt, not yet.

By the time the third week rolled around, though, Kurt had found his routine. He knew which homework had to be done right away, and which projects he could set aside for a couple of days. He got his readings done during the breaks between classes, and figured out the most effective way to take notes so that he didn't have to rewrite them each night in his room.

It was a Tuesday, a day that Kurt only had one class, and therefore had more time to himself, that everything finally hit home. He got back to his room and sat at his desk, but then realized he didn't have any pressing assignments to get done. Glancing over at his bed, considering taking a nap, Kurt caught sight of his collage. That collage. The one filled with pictures of him and Blaine, ticket stubs from movies and plays that they had seen together, and a large red heart with their names inside that he had drawn before they were even together. Suddenly, Kurt couldn't breathe. Everything that he had been holding back, trying not to think about, hit him with a pounding blow to his chest. Blaine was over 500 miles away. He wouldn't be able to see him for another three and a half months, when he went home for Christmas break. He bit his lip to try to hold back the threatening tears, then went over to kneel on his bed, in front of the collage to gaze at Blaine's face. The cheesy strip of photo booth pictures of the two of them kissing. The sneak attack picture of Blaine straight out of the shower, with his hair wet and curly, wearing his glasses. A picture of him curled up, sound asleep in Kurt's bed. Several pictures of them kissing, taken by Mercedes or Rachel. A few featuring Blaine's silly performance faces.

Pulling out his phone, Kurt typed out a quick message to his boyfriend, knowing that it was lunch time at McKinley.

_I miss you so much_

He didn't have to wait long for a response, it came right away.

_**I miss you more. Tina, Artie and Rory say hi**_

_I miss you most. I'm staring at pictures of you. Say hi back_

_**I want to see you right now. Send me a pic?**_

Kurt turned to look at the mirror beside his collage, noting his red-rimmed eyes, glistening with unshed tears.

_Don't want you to see me crying_

_**:( Aww baby… you're gonna make me cry**_

Before Kurt could type a response, he got another message, this one from Tina.

_y are u making Blaine cry?_

He texted back a simple _Sorry!_ to both of them. He could just picture the four of them sitting in the cafeteria, Blaine's ridiculously expressive face going from happy to teary in a matter of three text messages.

_**It's okay baby, I just miss you and if you're sad I'm sad :(**_

After convincing Tina that he was fine, Blaine brushed a single tear from his cheek and pulled up the photo album on his phone and tapped on his favourite picture of Kurt. He was shirtless and acting goofy, and it turned out being sweet, charming, and sexy all at the same time. His fingers dragged across the screen to zoom into his face, because, _damn_, that boy could be sexy when he wasn't trying to be. Unfortunately, even that couldn't erase the image that Blaine's mind had conjured, Kurt sitting alone on his dorm bed, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, scrunching his eyebrows together and looking up at the ceiling trying not to let the tears fall. He really wanted Kurt to smile.

_**Hey, you should watch a movie. One that reminds you of us.**_

At this point, Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt had not yet discovered his surprises. If he had, he would have called or texted Blaine right away to let him know.

_When Harry met Sally or Funny Girl?_

Both of those movies would work for Blaine's purposes right now, but he smiled, recalling their conversation at the Lima Bean that seemed like ages ago and just yesterday. Kurt had always known that they would be together, back when Blaine was still an oblivious idiot.

_**When Harry met Sally**_

_Good choice :)_

Kurt grabbed the DVD from his stand and brought his laptop over to his bed from his desk. He propped himself up comfortably with pillows, pulled his laptop into his lap, then opened up the movie case, frowning when a piece of paper fluttered out of it onto his chest. Sliding the DVD into his computer, Kurt reached down and unfolded the piece of paper. Written in Blaine's scrawling hand were words that made his heart beat faster, followed by a heart and his name.

_I'll miss going out for coffee with you – Blaine_

His throat constricted, and the tears started flowing full force, his lower lip trembling slightly. As he was sure Blaine planned it, that day came back to him with perfect clarity. The day he admitted his feelings for Blaine. One hand clutched the note to his chest, and the other reached up to trace the hand-drawn heart with their names in the middle, which was drawn not even a week prior to that. They were standing in line at the Lima Bean for their regular coffee date, after the disastrous Gap Attack. Blaine was whining about Jeremiah, and suddenly Kurt found he could no longer keep everything bottled up. For three months he had been pining over this boy, and to hear him going on and on about someone else was just too much. It didn't go quite the way he planned. He was kind of hoping for corresponding confessions of undying love; instead, he was delegated firmly into the friend zone. So, he made a quip about _When Harry Met Sally_, brushing it off as no big deal, because if there was one thing Kurt couldn't handle, it was losing Blaine as a friend.

Well, everything worked out in the end. Unable to stop a huge smile from taking over his face, Kurt reached for his phone to text Blaine back.

_Blaine Anderson, you big sap_

He ended it with a heart, then reached for a tissue to blow his nose.

_**Did you like it? :D**_

_It was perfect. I love you. And I miss our coffee dates too_

Another date came to mind, only four months after that one. It was amazing how much could change in four months. It was at the Lima Bean again, of course, just after Kurt came back from Nationals. When Blaine finally said those words, those three life-changing words, Kurt was momentarily stunned. Not because it was unexpected; it was almost as if Blaine was only confirming something he already knew. Not because he didn't know how to respond; obviously he loved Blaine, too. Definitely not because he was scared, or nervous, or unsure; he couldn't have been more sure of anything in his life. Kurt was simply stunned, because in that moment he realized what it meant to love someone so much it hurt. Literally. His heart felt like it was going to explode from the sheer abundance of emotion he felt in that moment. He had to take a moment, take a deep breath, because the one thing he wanted to do more than anything was fly across the table and wrap his arms around Blaine, kiss him senseless, bury his face into Blaine's neck, and never leave. But they were in the middle of a coffee shop in Lima, Ohio, so he took a moment to compose himself, and said it back.

In the present, Kurt bit his lip to hold back his smile, but then realized there was no one around to see him grinning like an idiot, so he let it happen.

_**I love you too. Did it make you smile?**_

_Yes. Can't stop smiling :)_

_**Good :D**_

Kurt brushed the tears off his face, still grinning widely, and, noticing the time, sent one more text to Blaine.

_Your lunch is over now, and I want to watch this movie. I'll call you tonight. Love you._

After Kurt had settled in and started the movie, he received one last message.

_**Didn't they get together in the end?**_

"Yes," Kurt said softly, tracing the heart on his wall once more, "yes, they did."

oOo

**So, my plan for this is to write one short little one-shot for each note that Blaine wrote. I expect the rest will probably be shorter than this one was, but we'll see. If you haven't read the story that prompted this yet, go read it now. Also, I have ideas for most of the notes, but if you can think of a movie that might be one of Kurt's favourites, feel free to share :)**


End file.
